


Good Morning!

by PeachyFoxStar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyFoxStar/pseuds/PeachyFoxStar
Summary: Seongwoo wakes up to his kids fighting.aka a peek into the family life of Ong Seongwoo and Hwang Minhyun's household.





	Good Morning!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bam5794](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bam5794/gifts).



> Filler Chapter for D-4 Family Themed Fic~
> 
> I didn't check it that much so there might be a lot of wrong grammar OTL

“Nooo!! I told you we’re not putting that flour!” Woojin covers his face as he screamed in frustration, his work station messy from the amount of flour that Jihoon knocked over a while ago.

Everything is simply in shambles.

Woojin had planned out this morning for quite some time now. All he wanted to do was bake some cookies before his parents wake up and boast to them that he can actually whip up something without their help. Unfortunately, his brothers had other plans as they continuously distract him from working in peace.

His day did not start very well and that is fact. 

If only his brothers didn't work as part time vacuum cleaners then he wouldn't have to go and bake. Woojin doesn't really have any sweet tooth and rarely eats desserts, but he does enjoy the taste of chocolate chip cookies (with milk). Whenever their dad goes out to buy groceries, the stock of cookies would be piled up until it reaches the ceiling of the unused refrigerator, but Woojin knows better. They don't really last for a long time, not when the main culprit of his demise is cookie monster hiding under the name Jihoon.

Woojin lets out a sigh before going down his stool to grab a broom. The recipe of the cookie is simple, he still has time to finish it before his parents wake up. That is, if his other brothers don't disturb him for the next 15-30 minutes. Woojin eyes Jihoon at the corner, not even guilty of putting the wrong flour while Guanlin stood by the edge of the counter, his head tilted upwards as if he's looking for something. 

He sees Jinyoung walking in, still clad in his pajamas, holding a carton of milk as he dragged his own stool, probably to get a glass by the rack. Meanwhile, Daehwi is focused on pressing his stuffed toy, the words  _'give me a hug'_ repeatedly playing in the background.  

Everything looked normal so far.

Well, that’s until he came back saw his youngest brother smothering himself with the chocolate chips he set aside.

 

_“NOOOOOOO!!!”_

There’s a particular loud voice that manages to wake up Seongwoo from his deep sleep, a groan escaping from his lips. He could have simply brushed it off and pretended that it came from his neighbor's house, but when it’s followed by another loud screech, Seongwoo knew he had to be up. “Sweetie, I think the kids are fighting”

The figure under him merely grumbles in response, curling closer to his chest. These are the moments that makes him smile and thank the heavens above that he’s blessed. A year ago, Seongwoo didn’t even know that he’s capable of loving someone else, let alone bring himself to a relationship once again, but he’s proven wrong when Minhyun came into his life.

He brought happiness that Seongwoo never sought to go after, opened up his heart to new possibilities and created a new family with him. They say love doesn’t come when you look for it and Seongwoo can testify to that. His first meeting with Minhyun isn’t exactly love at first sight material.

“Min, I’m serious” Seongwoo nuzzles closer to him, rubbing his nose on the mop of hair before kissing the exposed shoulder of his husband. If he had the choice to stay in bed and cuddle with Minhyun all day, Seongwoo would definitely do that.

Unfortunately, neither of them are in college and another shout told him that they have bigger priorities to worry about.

Weekends in their household aren’t spent using gadgets or playing the game of not-speaking-to-each-other. Their morning usually involved cleaning the house, while their afternoon is a short trip to a zoo, the mall or a picnic by the park, while at night, they binge watch on movies that their kids have agreed to watch.

“Then go for me instead baby” Minhyun’s voice is thick from sleep, body shifting to face him, arms wrapping themselves around Seongwoo. “I’m sure you can handle the kids”

“How can I go down when you’re acting so cute right now?” Seongwoo never knew Minhyun’s love for skinship until their honeymoon.

The older told him that he’s quite shy of displaying his affections in public, but he definitely didn’t have a problem with it once in private. It wasn’t a nuisance. Occasional little pecks on the lips, pinching of the cheeks and bear hugs are something his body needed nowadays.  

More often than not, Minhyun would pull the kids to his lap or cuddle with them on the sofa whenever they watch movies. The victims, usually the three youngest children.

Jihoon and Woojin often distance themselves, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa during their movie marathons. They reasoned out that they’re too old to be cuddled by their father. Unfortunately, such rules don’t exist in Minhyun’s book. He often dotes on the twl oldest, enjoying their reaction whenever Minhyun pulls them for a kiss.

 _“No! Daehwi!!”_ Another shout comes through, Seongwoo’s eyebrows pulling together. What were they even doing?

“A few more minutes and I’m sure we’ll experience a storm in the room” There’s amusement in Minhyun’s voice, obviously, he had no intentions of getting up.

“Alright, I’ll go down now” Seongwoo responds, trying to remove Minhyun’s arm from his waist but they’re firmly set in place. He raised a brow at his husband. He’s telling him to go down and yet his actions are completely the opposite.

“You said you’re going down” There’s a teasing tone in Minhyun’s voice, lips curling upwards as his eyes remained close. Their alarm had just gone off and immediately his hand reached towards it to turn it off.

The sunlight rays have trespassed their room, peeking through the curtains. It’s not that early but considering that the kids have been fighting already before their alarm had set off meant that they’re conjuring up something downstairs.

“I would have gone down already…” A loud banging sound interrupts Seongwoo, making him jolt upward. Whatever’s happening didn’t sound like a normal fight. “Min, I’d love to stay and cuddle here with you but I think our kids are having a world war 3”

“Alright” There’s defeat in his voice, reluctantly letting go of his hold on the younger’s waist. Seongwoo remained on the bed for a few mores seconds, taking in the sight of Minhyun peacefully sleeping by his side.

Leaning forward, he pressed a light kiss on Minhyun’s forehead, nose then mouth. “I’ll come back up later, I love you” He wills himself off the bed, slipping on his shirt before going out of the room. He almost misses the words Minhyun said but not before he closed the door “Miss you already”

“Please tell me you’re going to clean this up before your Dad comes down” The state of the kitchen is a nightmare. He expected something bad when he came down but not like this.

It’s the kind of scene that makes him want to hide Minhyun in the bedroom forever because he will surely have a heart attack with all of the mess.

Woojin is looking annoyed, sitting by the dining area with his face covered in flour, Guanlin, on the other hand is smeared with chocolate, his clothes messy as an aftermath from being used as a tissue.

Daehwi tried to look innocent but clearly, the scowl on Woo Jin's face points to him as culprit with Jihoon looking equally frustrated. Jinyoung was the only one who looked like he didn’t have a care for the world but the wet patch of milk on his shirt told Seongwoo otherwise.

“Can someone please explain to me why you kids are trying to kill your father?” Seongwoo wanted to be frustrated, he wanted shout but he knew that a single sorry is enough to stir his emotions. He can never win against the kids. He’ll end up having to clean all the mess in the end.

“I just wanted to surprise you but that kid” Woojin’s angrily points towards Daehwi “Wanted to ruin it for me”

“Hey! You’re mean Woojin” The eldest, Jihoon spoke up as he pulled Daehwi towards him. “He’s just trying to help”

Woojin rolled his eyes and Seongwoo swears he saw Minhyun in him. It’s a habit the older has grown accustomed to whenever he’s annoyed “The only help I’d gladly receive from him is not meddling with my stuff”

Jihoon huffs out in response, putting Daehwi aside. So far, Seongwoo can pick up a few things. Woojin wanted to bake for them and Daehwi tried to help but ended up ruining it. Looking at it from Woojin’s side, he would say the red eyes are the result from crying. Jihoon probably tried to help, knowing his nature, but ended up ruining it more.

Guanlin, oblivious to everything that’s happening, probably got permission from Jinyoung to take a few chocolates from the bowl he presumed was set aside by Woojin. Jinyoung’s most likely out of this fight, unless, he was one at fault for the soggy dough.

“I..I’m sorry Woojin hyung...I was just trying to help” The helpless tone from Daehwi’s voice doesn’t make it easier for Seongwoo. It’s hard enough to look after five kids, it’s worse if he’ll take sides.

"And Guan Lin also ate the chips! I thought I made it clear to Jinyoung that he should keep away and Jihoon didn't even intervene! He just watched everything" Woojin flails his arms around before messing up his hair, a clear sign of the frustration. The children huddled around the Jihoon, quiet as they watch their brother vent out his anger.

“Woojinnie, come here” Seongwoo calls out to the sulking eight year old, shoulders shaking probably from controlling his tears. Woojin doesn’t cry too fast, he's always held himself strongly and acted maturely for his age so to cry because of the ruined cookies must mean a lot to him. “Hey, look at Appa”

There’s hesitation in his actions, the children, quiet in the background as they watch the scene. There’s a few dried tears on his cheeks and the ache in Seongwoo’s heart returns. “Woojin-ah, don’t cry anymore please? Didn’t you say a year ago that you would always love Daehwi, Jinyoung and Guanlin and be the best big brother? How about we clean up the mess and this time, you can teach them how to make it? Does that sound like a fair deal?”

There’s no other proposal he could think of, Minhyun’s always been the better person when dealing with the children “Appa will help you” He bumps his fist lightly on Woojin chest, a smile present on his lips “I’m not good with baking, maybe you can teach me too? But before that, how about we all gather in a circle and be friends again?”

Seongwoo glances at the kids and slowly, they approached in small steps until they’re gathered together. Jihoon’s left behind by the counter, still pouting and looking annoyed. He’s never really had a fight like this with Guanlin but since Woojin’s closer to his age, it’s inevitable for the two of them to come to an argument at times.

With a sigh, Seongwoo walks over to the said child “Hoonie?” Jihoon’s often annoyed but never really angry. Despite the sometimes cold exterior, he’s really soft and caring towards his brothers “Jihoonie, let’s make up now?”

“I don’t want to” Yep. Stubborn as ever. A trait he got from Seongwoo.

“Hoon-ah, if Dad and I aren’t here, it’s up to you and Woojin to take care of your younger brothers, you guys have to understand each other, for us, ok?" It seems like the words got through Jihoon as he nodded, moving closer to his brothers to engulf them in a hug. They're still young and have a lot to learn but as long as they help out each other, Seongwoo thinks they'll have no problem growing up.

After a series of apologies and more bear hugs, Woojin and Jihoon agreed to help each other but before they can redo the recipe, Seongwoo had them take a bath. Guanlin wasn't going to be helping with chocolate painted on his face and neither is Jinyoung with that spilt milk and cookie dough attached to his pajamas. Oh Minhyun's going to freak out. 

They started out by instructing Daehwi, Jinyoung and Guanlin to wait while they clean the kitchen with Seongwoo. The children insisted on helping out but the 2 oldest children stated that it's their job and that they can help with baking after everything's finished. 

Luckily, Minhyun didn't seemed to be awake and they got to finish cleaning the dirty kitchen. They then proceeded to  read the recipe of the cookies, Woojin giving instructions while Jihoon helped them out with the procedure. It was fairly easy and although Seongwoo wanted to help, Jihoon insisted that he sit out this one. Of course, he can't really do that and leave the kids alone without any adult supervision. 

He should probably get a lock next time so Woojin wouldn't be able to bake. It's a worrying sight to see his kids smothered with chocolates and flour, not knowing what exactly happened, also, baking is not for 2 eight year old boys who has 3 chicks following them around.

“Why were you baking anyways Woojin? Is there a special occasion?” Seongwoo tilts his head, the children almost finished with mixing the dough. It’s looking and good and he’s sure that Minhyun will love it as well.

“What do you mean appa?” The confusion is evident, the younger kid looking at him “Isn't it your anniversary today?”

“Hey sleepyhead, wake up, the kids prepared something for us” Minhyun stirs in his sleep, letting out a yawn as he stretched his arms above. The action makes Seongwoo laugh a little before dipping down to kiss his husband's forehead, a sign of his never ending affection.

“Did you manage to stop their war?” Seongwoo nods in response, holding on to Minhyun’s outstretched hand to pull him up, the sudden weight making him stagger back. “Did you clean up the mess?”

"Of course I did" Minhyun remains pressed to Seongwoo’s chest, no intention to get up anytime soon “You’re heavy”

“Deal with it” He mutters, mind obviously still muddled with sleep. Seongwoo can't blame him, extra work hours for a project isn't the best thing in the world.

“The kids are waiting you know” Seongwoo thinks Minhyun just wanted to be carried downstairs but he's got zero energy left after all that cleaning, so instead, he offers his back. Bridal style going down the stairs could lead to severe injury because sometimes, Seongwoo is just a walking disaster without Minhyun. "Don't put all of your weight on me if you don't want us tumbling down"

Minhyun grins widely, accepting the offer albeit knowing the stature of his husband is smaller than his. It's a pretty short walk from their room to the kitchen but since Seongwoo isn't so keen in keeping up with his exercise regime, they almost fell down halfway, Minhyun grabbing too harshly onto his neck.

As they arrived by the dining area, the view of the children eagerly waiting greeted them. They were all holding onto gifts that Seongwoo failed to notice earlier. Was he the only one who didn't get the message that their anniversary's today? 

“APPA!! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!” The children shouts, presenting their individual gifts to their father. The freshly baked cookies already settled on the table with the food Seongwoo cooked before waking Minhyun up. 

It's not hard to tell if Minhyun's touched, because clearly, his eyes are already glistening with tears. Seongwoo stood by his side, trying to contain his feelings, reasoning to himself that it would be better if only one of them's emotional. Unfortunately, even if the world has turned upside down, Seongwoo would always be the loser in the 'try-not-to-cry' game. He's always been the emotional one in the relationship.

"Here, flowers" He hands over a bouquet to Minhyun, the flowers in different shades while a long rose stood out in the middle. 

“...Are these the flowers in the garden?” Seongwoo was about to cry, but not when his husband's suspiciously looking at the flowers. Seongwoo laughs nervously, sliding towards Minhyun to give him a peck on the lips.

“No! Of course not!” Minhyun’s supposed to be the oblivious one while Seongwoo’s the person with the sixth sense but he’s catching on too quickly! “Minhyun you know I would only give you the grandest!”

Woojin snorts in the background, Jihoon nudging his younger brother to stay quiet. Seongwoo didn't notice it but upon the mention of flowers, Guanlin has already dashed away from the dining area towards the window overlooking the garden “If Dad didn’t get that from the garden then why is my rose missing from the pot?” 

"No! Of course not Lin, it's got to be somewhere!" Seongwoo motions the two brothers to run after the youngest, Jinyoung and Daehwi laughing at the side. 

"Appa, don't you have something to tell Dad?" Upon the sudden question, Seongwoo remembers the last thing he needed to do. He may have forgotten the anniversary but he didn't forget how to be cheesy.

In a swift movement, Seongwoo kneels in front of Minhyun, their children witness to the next event. He takes a hold of his hand, slipping the ring out his finger before looking up to see his startled face. Seongwoo may not have been Minhyun's first love, second love, best love but what he can promise is to be his last and only love.

"I know you're only supposed to propose again after 10 years, but I figured, why not propose again every year? I know damn well that I'm still falling in love with you, so Hwang Minhyun will you please, with cherries on top, be that face I wake up to every morning? be that pillar whenever I'm sad? be that person to walk with you through everything? I cannot promise an everyday full of happiness but what I can vow is that you'll never regret saying yes to me, so Minhyun, will you be that person I exist for?"

There's silence for the next few seconds, Seongwoo's heart beating hard in his chest. Even after all this time, he's still nervous as he awaits for Minhyun's answer. 

"I'm already married to you, is there any way to say no?" Minhyun's eyes turns into the half moon crescents that he loves as he lets out a hearty laugh "Of course Seongwoo, let me be the one to walk with you even through your old age"

And with that, he slips the ring back to where it belongs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You know, you don't give me enough credit for being your husband" 

"What do you mean?"

"I know you forgot about our anniversary"

"I didn't!!"

"Oh yes you did. Our flowers are literally nowhere to be found"

"Maybe they've been stolen!!"

"Tell  me again why I'm married to a child trapped in a man's body?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end!! You have blessed me with your kindness and patience ;-; Once again, May you all have a great day and fabulous OngHwang Week~
> 
> For any request or small talk, you can reach me through [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peachyfoxstar) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Peachyfox)


End file.
